Code Geass: Eternity Unto Reformation
"The world is cruel, yet because of that cruelty, it is also beautiful. In this world, there is no such thing as 'equality', or 'peace'. In this world, there is no such thing as 'inequality', or 'unrest'. There is only one thing that truly exists in this world... and that is the desire to make the world into what we see fit. In a way, it's something like human instrumentality. Wouldn't you agree... Lelouch?" -Shinji Ikari Code Geass: Eternity Unto Reformation (コードギアス反逆の改革うんとエタニティ) is a crossover fanfiction story between Neon Genesis: Evangelion and Code Geass. The story is set in an alternate universe where Shinji's attempts to establish a new world goes awry, and finds himself in Lelouch's world. Wanting to find a way back in order to fix his mistake, he joins Lelouch in his quest to defeat Britannia, all the while trying to understand the new world he now resides in. Plot The story revolves around two characters: Shinji Ikari, a boy who had fought to save the world from otherwordly beings known as "Angels", and Lelouch vi Britannia, an exiled prince seeking revenge against his nation and his father. The two exist in completely different worlds. Shinji Ikari is now beginning to understand the reasons why one lives, to find new ways to exist in this world, hence wanting to make a new world, after the events of the Fifth Impact. However, something happens during the process, which tosses Shinji into Lelouch's world. It is here that Lelouch meets Shinji, an Eleven that is unlike anyone he's ever met, both from his high advanced Knightmare, or "Eva" as he calls it, and from his perceptive nature and outlook. These two's destinties come to a full collision when the world reaches a point of no return, where Shinji must make a choice: to reside in the new world and fight against the injustice the Holy Britannian Empire imposes, or to find a way to return to his world and undo the damage he had inadverdently caused. Either way, his appearance has created an uproar, one that will change the very foundation of the world... Characters *'Shinji Ikari:' A youth that hails from another world, one where humanity was under siege and facing an almost biblical, catastrophic event that brought the world to an end. He pilots the mecha known as "Evangelion Unit-01", a living machine that is capable of matching even the 9th-Generation Knightmare Frames, the Lancelot Albion, and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. Having been described as apathetic and cold, he is been known by both comrades and enemies as "The Demon of the Black Knights", due to the sheer destructive power the Eva possesses. He would later earn a new moniker, coined by Charles zi Britannia after witnessing Evangelion Unit-01 enter it's berserk-like state and displaying god-like abilities, hence Shinji becoming known as the "Beast of the Apocalypse". As a result, Shinji is sought after by the Geass Order, believing that he is the missing piece to the Sword of Akasha. *'Lelouch vi Britannia:' An exiled Britannian prince who seeks revenge against his nation and father, while also wanting to learn about the truth behind his mother's murder, and to create a world where his sister can live in peace. Publicly, he is known as Lelouch Lamperouge, a high school student at Ashford Academy who is notorious for defeating nobles in a game of chess. After gaining a supernatural power known as "Geass" from a woman known as C.C., and meeting Shinji, he dons the revolutionary persona of "Zero", challenging Britannia and it's injustice. He, alongside C.C. and Kallen, are the only ones aware of Shinji's true origins. He refers to the boy as his "god" of sorts, but is also sympathetic to him as well, having learned of their similar pasts. After the Black Rebellion, he considers Shinji a trusted friend and comrade, finding solace in his judgment. *'C.C.:' A mysterious, seemingly immortal woman capable of bestowing people a mysterious power known simply as "Geass". It is suggested that she has lived an untold number of years, and once possessed a Geass herself before gaining immortality, though how she gained it was unknown. She holds a contract with Lelouch, for in exchange for granting him the power to make people obey him unconditionally, he is to grant her one true wish. She is among the three people aware of Shinji's true origins, the others being Kallen and Lelouch. While others call him a demon, and Lelouch calling him a god, C.C. sees him as a boy stripped of his innocence, forced to bear an unimagineable burden that no one could even begin to comprehend. As a result, her usual cynical and stoic behavior is never really seen when around him in conversation, actually finding his words and reasons to be soothing. She also calls him by the nickname "Puppy Boy", the same nicknamed coined by Mari. *'Kallen Kouzuki/Kallen Stadtfeld:' The heiress of a powerful Britannian family, born to a Britannian noble and a Japanese commoner. Though her status as a half-blood is kept confidential, there are a few people who are aware of it. Despite being an heiress, Kallen embraces her Japanese blood, joining a resistance cell her brother created, and fights for Japan's independence. At first, she considers Lelouch annoying and arrogant, but after learning his reasons and past, she starts to feel as if she were looking at Naoto, and what sort of person he were to become had they lost the people important to him. She, along with C.C. and Lelouch, are the only ones aware of Shinji's true origins. At first, she does not believe it, but after witnessing Unit-01 enter it's berserk-like state, she feels saddened and even cries one time. When Shinji asked her why she is crying, Kallen states that she is crying for him, as he no longer had any tears to shed, asking him why such horrible people forced him to toss aside his own humanity and innocence. *'Suzaku Kururugi:' An Honorary Britannian who became apart of the military in order to change the system from within. He is childhood friends with Lelouch and Nunnally, as his family was tasked with looking after them due to their high position in the government. He murdered his father in order to bring the war with Britannia to an end, as to avoid any further casualties. He firmly believes that any justifiable methods to an end are worthless in the long run, preferring a path where there was no needless bloodshed. He stands in both fear and awe at the level of power the Evangelion possesses, calling it both "a god to be revered, and a demon to be feared". He is initially unaware of Shinji's true origins. After the Black Rebellion, however, he is now aware of both Lelouch's identity as Zero, and of Shinji's origins. His feelings toward Lelouch are skewered, unsure of how to feel, but he no longer views Shinji as both a god and a demon. Rather, he stands in awe of Shinji, calling him one who could make his world a reality, yet laments that he is a bit too much like him and Lelouch, wondering if either of them would follow down the same path that Shinji did. Opening/Closing Theme *Part I **Opening: Asterisk by Orange Ranch **Closing: Silver Sky by nano *Part II **Opening: Be by Song Riders **Closing: Strength by Abingdon School Boys Trivia *The events that transpired in Shinji's world follow the Rebuild of Evangelion rather than the anime series, Neon Genesis. *In Part II, other Eva pilots, such as Asuka and Rei, are said to make an appearance.